


On The Same Page

by loves_books



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: The knock on the door came at the absolute perfect moment, just as Face was about to give up and go to bed. He’d started to think he’d read the whole situation wrong, but he should’ve trusted his instincts: of course he hadn’t read it wrong.His instincts were never wrong, not when it came to something as important as this.





	On The Same Page

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after the opening sequence of the movie, when our guys are newly back in the States after Tuco and Mexico. Written very quickly as something light after I thoroughly creeped myself out writing a Halloween fic! And unbetaed, as always. Enjoy!

The knock on the door came at the absolute perfect moment, just as Face was about to give up and go to bed. He’d started to think he’d read the whole situation wrong, but he should’ve trusted his instincts: of course he hadn’t read it wrong.

His instincts were never wrong, not when it came to something as important as this.

And sure enough, the one and only Bosco Baracus – “call me BA, fool” – was standing in the corridor outside when Face pulled his door open, strong shoulders squared and meaty fists hanging loosely by his sides, a look of undeniable anticipation on his face.

“Took you long enough,” Face commented mildly as he stepped to one side, allowing the shorter man to enter. “I was starting to think I’d have to find a way to celebrate all by myself.”

“Had to wait until that crazy fool of a pilot finally fell asleep before I could sneak out.” BA’s voice was little more than a growl, and Face’s heart started to beat a little faster at the thought of what might lie ahead. He reached down to subtly adjust himself in his pants, already more than half hard.

“Yeah, sorry I couldn’t get you both single rooms too,” he apologised casually, checking the door was locked firmly, slipping on the chain and pushing the deadbolt home with a sharp snap. They were all in a generic block of anonymous rooms in the middle of the base for the night. At least Face had a room to himself, or this wouldn’t even be an option. “Best I could do on short notice.”

“I’m not complainin’, man, far from it.” When Face finally turned back to his guest, BA was just finishing kicking off his shoes. “It’s a bed, and it’s somewhere on the right side of the border. It’s all good.”

Face toed off his own shoes before grabbing the hem of his shirt and hauling it up and over his head. He threw it in the rough direction of the single chair in his room, supressing a satisfied smirk as the other man’s eyes latched eagerly onto his newly exposed chest, skimming over the bruises and scrapes with a visibly hungry gaze.

Face really, really wasn’t reading the situation wrong. Quite clearly they were both on the same page.

“Only ‘good’?” he asked, flexing his biceps briefly and cocking his head just a fraction in invitation, choosing to ignore the twinge from the chafed skin around his neck. Bruises and scrapes were how they knew they were alive. Well, that, and a damn good fuck. “Guess I need to work a little harder.”

BA took one step closer then stopped dead, stripping off his own t shirt and tugging his belt free. Face immediately wanted to reach out and run his hands all over that beautiful dark skin and those bulging muscles, but he clenched his hands into fists instead, restraining himself. Anticipation really could be half the fun.

This possibility had been building between them all day, until it had become almost inevitable, at least in Face’s eyes. It had been building since the moment they’d first met, back over the border in Mexico after Hannibal had come riding to rescue Face’s sorry ass in a hijacked van with a disgraced former-Ranger in tow.

The spark had been there from the moment their eyes had met properly in the back of BA’s baby, when they’d spat their names at each other in introduction, and Face had felt the barely-contained power in the other man’s body as he’d patted BA’s shoulder in genuine thanks.

The spark had turned into a small flame as they’d stood side by side in a hospital corridor, both of them raging at Hannibal in unison for daring to even consider the ridiculous idea of letting Murdock fly them to safety.

The small flame had grown into a raging fire as Face hauled BA back into the chopper, saving him from what would have been a terrifying and agonising death, and that fire had burned steadily away all evening as they’d jumped through the hoops they’d needed to clear once they’d arrived back in the States.

Everything had been leading to this one inevitable moment. Face didn’t want to gloat, but oh, his instincts were good.

BA dropped his jeans with a flourish and kicked them to the side, standing in front of Face wearing only a pair of black boxer briefs, two white sports socks, a clean bandage around one arm, and a wicked smirk on his lips.

Face licked his own lips as his gaze was caught by the sizeable bulge in those tight pants, and he noticed with an odd sense of detachment that his hands were trembling slightly as he tried to get his own belt off. And failed, incidentally. “Shit.”

With a deep chuckle, BA took a step forwards into Face’s personal space, crowding him backwards until his back hit the door. BA batted Face’s hands away and made short work of the removing the belt at last, pushing Face’s dusty cargo pants down to pool around his ankles on the floor.

“You sure about this?” BA breathed, bracing his hands on the door either side of Face’s hips without quite touching him, bracketing him in quite perfectly. “Looks to me like Hannibal’s gonna try to put us four together as a team, and I don’t want things to get complicated. I ain’t asking, and I sure as hell ain’t telling, but – ”

“I don’t do ‘complicated’,” Face cut in immediately, and BA visibly breathed a sigh of relief, something sparking deep in his eyes. “Don’t worry about that. But there is just the one question I do have to ask, before we go any further.”

BA tilted his head, the powerful muscles in his neck and shoulders rippling. “And what’s that then, pretty boy?”

Oh, and that really shouldn’t go straight to Face’s groin in the way it did – his cock felt rock hard now, and he was more than ready to get things moving properly. “You prefer to give or take?” he managed to gasp, surprised by how breathy his voice sounded. “Only one way tonight is headed, let’s face it, and me? I’m flexible.”

The shorter man stepped closer still, their naked chests barely an inch apart now, and Face could feel the heat between them building as that raging fire grew rapidly towards becoming a towering inferno.

“Same here,” BA grunted in reply, a wide and predatory grin now on his handsome features. “But I feel like you did all the hard work today. After I rescued you first, of course.”

“Of course.” It would be rude for Face to disagree, really, as the man had a fair point.

“Then you rescued me,” BA continued, tilting his head upwards until Face could feel BA’s hot breath on his chin. “And then you’ve been running around after Hannibal all damn afternoon, sorting everything out and taking care of arrangements for me and that crazy ass fool of a pilot.”

Face found he was very much liking the idea of where this was going. “So, what do you suggest?” he asked, batting his eyelashes innocently.

“I think you should let me do all the work.” BA slid his hands lower down the door, his muscular arms two sold points of heat close to Face’s skin, raising goose bumps all over his body. “I think you should let me take care of you tonight. What do you think about all that?”

“I think that sounds like a perfect plan,” Face managed to gasp before BA was suddenly on him, dry lips crashing against his own in a desperate kiss, and Face’s brain short-circuited entirely as their bodies finally came together. The impact of BA’s shorter yet decidedly more solid body flattened Face back against the door entirely and plastered their heated bodies together from shoulder to thigh as things finally exploded between them.

* * *

BA had known it would come to this, from the moment he’d first seen the pretty boy in the burning stack of tires with a noose around his neck, and now, as BA practically threw Face down onto the bed, his inner alpha male crowed loudly in victory.

For all that BA had promised to take care of the taller man, he had no intention of taking things slowly or gently. He doubted Face wanted slow or gentle either, and from the way those ridiculously bright blue eyes grew dark the moment BA landed on top of Face, his hands around Face’s wrists pinning him down firmly, BA knew his instincts were absolutely spot on.

Face moaned beneath him, a breathy sound he hastily choked off for fear of disturbing their neighbours through thin walls, and bucked his long body up into BA. “You’re still wearing far too many clothes,” he grumbled, flexing and stretching and making a good attempt to get free. BA was almost impressed. “For that matter, so am I. Why the hell aren’t we naked yet?”

Between them, all they had on was two pairs of boxer briefs and some socks, plus a bandage or two. “We’ll get there,” BA growled, dropping all his weight down on top of Face, settling his hips between muscular thighs which parted easily to cradle him, then leaned close enough to swallow whatever protest Face was about to make with a greedy kiss.

He’d barely known the lieutenant more than a few hours, but BA could already see that the Face-man could talk just about anyone into just about anything. Not that BA needed any persuading for this.

Uncomplicated sex with a smoking hot potential-teammate? BA had really landed on his feet this time around.

Face kissed like the world was about to end, all lips and teeth and tongue – he tasted minty fresh, and BA suddenly felt like a bit of a brute for not thinking to brush his teeth before slipping out of his shared room two floors up, though he gave Face as good as he got, the pair of them battling to dominate the kiss.

But in the next moment, Face bucked his hips again and neatly managed to flip BA onto his back, coming to rest over him in a crouch that somehow kept their lips locked together the entire time. It was a particularly smooth move, and BA felt a thrill of delight that shot straight to his groin. His boxer briefs were starting to feel uncomfortably tight.

He squeezed Face’s wrists harder, determined to keep some sense of control and quietly impressed by Face’s show of strength, though the new position was making it very hard to stay focussed as their matching erections were now rubbing up hard against each other. The way Face was circling his hips, grinding down into BA and making him see stars, was not helping his concentration either.

Snatching his lips reluctantly away with some effort, and gasping a little for air, BA managed to point out, “Thought I was meant to be taking care of you? This might go better the other way up, man.”

“Shut up.” Face stole another quick kiss before twisting his wrists free, lowering his hands immediately to the waistband of his visibly straining boxer briefs. “You can be in charge when we’re finally naked, okay? Are you always such a drama queen?”

“Think I’m looking at the drama queen in this potential team,” BA muttered, eyes locked onto the glorious sight of Face shimmying out of his damp underwear, revealing an impressively large cock which sprang free to slap up against his ridiculously toned abs.

“You’ll get used to me soon enough,” Face promised with a cheeky wink, quick hands already grabbing at BA’s boxer briefs. BA obligingly lifted his hips, giving Face just enough time to get them off and away before he surged upwards, hands seizing Faces broad shoulders and hauling him forwards for another fiery kiss.

They both groaned at the same time as their naked cocks crashed together, Face practically in BA’s lap. They’d waited long enough, and Face was right: there was only one way this was going.

“Hands and knees,” BA growled into the kiss, fully prepared to put force behind his words if he needed, but to his slight surprise Face virtually fell to the floor as he sprang to obey, settling quickly on the bed by BA’s side in an easy pose that put his perfect ass just in the right position.

Face’s surprising willingness to follow a direct order in bed boded well for any future bedroom sessions, but BA unexpectedly found he had other things on his mind at that moment. “Do I even want to know where and when you got the perfect all-over tan?” he mused, aching erection temporarily forgotten as he smoothed one palm flat over Face’s backside and down a firm thigh. “What exactly were you and Hannibal up to down in Mexico?”

“You don’t want to know, trust me.” Face threw another cheeky wink back over his shoulder and BA decided that was probably for the best after all, rolling up onto his knees and moving into position behind Face. 

A sudden thought occurred. “Damn. You got any – ?”

“Here.” Face already had lube and a condom in his left hand, proving himself again as the brilliant supplies officer who’d impressed BA once they’d got back to the States earlier that day. “Now, enough talking, corporal. Put your back into it already.”

Just for that particular comment, BA stuck two lubed fingers straight in, smirking at the choked gasp and the way Face rocked forwards a little in shock. He seized Face’s hip with his free hand, keeping the man pinned in place, and went rapidly to work opening Face up as quickly as he could, longing to be buried to the hilt already.

Face was tighter than BA had expected – perhaps he and Hannibal didn’t have the sort of relationship BA assumed – but any slight guilt BA might have felt at going straight in with two of his huge fingers was forgotten as Face started to moan softly in obvious pleasure, soon starting to rock back into BA’s hands, begging for more.

Three fingers, then finally four, and the wet sounds of the slippery lube coupled with Face’s moans were the only noises to be heard for a little while. BA carefully and deliberately avoided Face’s prostate, not wanting things to end too quickly – he wasn’t always so patient but he had no intention of holding back once he was finally in, and so – 

“Christ, would you just fuck me already?” Face sounded breathless and was clearly already on edge, though at the same time he was still far too composed for BA’s liking. “I’m not made of fine china. I’m a Ranger, remember? Same as you.”

“What does it take to actually get you to shut up for more than a minute?” BA stretched all four fingers as widely as he could, deep in Face’s ass, noticing Face’s stuttered intake of air with a self-satisfied smirk. “Do I gotta go all in?”

He teased his thumb around Face’s stretched rim, not really intending to go through with it for even a moment as fisting wasn’t a first-date thing for him, though the pretty boy would certainly look even more pretty impaled on BA’s meaty arm.

Once again it seemed they were on the exact same page, which really did bode well for more than just sex if they became part of the same team. “Maybe next time,” Face managed to gasp, sounding far more wrecked now to BA’s satisfaction. “That huge horse cock of yours’ll probably do the job, though. At least for five minutes or so.”

BA couldn’t help but preen a little as he pulled his hand free of Face’s fine ass with a wet slurping sound, reaching for the condom and some more lube. Face was pretty damn well hung, and leaking steadily down into the scratchy military bedsheets, but BA prided himself on his size and girth. It made this act a rarity for him, though, and it was another good reason not to skimp on the lube.

“Five minutes?” He teased Face’s shiny wet hole with the tip of his cock, clamping both hands onto Face’s hips as the other man tried to push back and impale himself. “You got some pretty low expectations there, lieutenant.”

“Me? I’m gonna go off like a rocket after the day we’ve had.” Face actually huffed a laugh, dropping his head down to hang between his shaking arms, and BA had to admit he could see Face’s point. It had been a long and difficult day, and they were both wound pretty tight. Five minutes might actually be optimistic.

BA was more than up for the challenge, though.

Tightening his hold on those narrow hips, BA squared himself up and started pressing into Face’s willing body, his eyes practically rolling back in his head as Face immediately clamped down too tightly on his cock with a little whine, in spite of all BA’s careful prep.

“Easy,” BA breathed, loosening his grip on one hip to sooth his hand up and along a sweat-damp flank. “Let me in, baby.”

The little pet name slipped out without conscious thought but it seemed to unlock something as, with a softer whine from Face, BA was suddenly more welcomed, sliding steadily deeper and deeper into slick, tight heat until finally he could feel his balls tight against Face’s.

Christ, BA needed this, maybe more than he’d realised. It felt absolutely amazing, the heat and pressure intense and for a long moment he stayed still, breathing slowly to try to delay his imminent orgasm as his release pooled rapidly in his belly. With the immediate danger passed, and still buried to the hilt in Face’s burning heat, he rested one hand on the small of Face’s back and stroked lightly, waiting until a little of the tension eased out of long muscles. 

“Go,” Face breathed at last, his need obvious in his voice, and with permission given BA renewed his grip on Face’s hips and drew back just an inch before driving back home hard and fast in a move that punched the air from Face’s lungs and set off sparks behind BA’s eyes.

It was hard and fast from beginning to end, and Face’s five minute estimate suddenly seemed wildly optimistic for two stressed, battered, exhausted Rangers in need of serious release.

Face came first without even a touch to his cock, with a low grunt and a fine quivering in all his fine muscles, shooting his release down into the already-drenched sheets beneath him. BA didn’t even pause – frankly, he wasn’t at all sure he could stop even if Face begged for mercy – and he fucked Face right through his orgasm, wishing he could make the man scream rather than the pair of them having to be so damn wary of their military neighbours. 

One day he’d make Face scream his name, and the very thought made BA pick up his pace even more, driving Face down onto his elbows with the force of his thrusts.

It was so damn good, the best BA’d had in a very long time. Ranger strength matched Ranger determination as, even quaking with aftershocks, Face took every inch of BA over and over again, just like he was made for it, eventually gaining enough strength to push back against him, squeezing BA’s cock with his internal muscles as if trying to milk him for every drop BA had to give him.

Oh, they were definitely going to do this again, team or no team. The thought of Face turning all that strength and obvious skill towards taking BA down was enough to push BA over the edge at last, and he collapsed forwards over Face’s long back with a barely stifled shout, hips stuttering against Face’s ass cheeks as he filled the condom almost to bursting point.

Plastered together chest to back, BA could feel Face still panting, just as BA was also fighting to catch his own breath. Almost reluctantly, feeling himself starting to soften already, he shifted his hips and lifted up and out, slipping out of Face with a wet squelch as he sank back down onto his heels.

A good fucking did seem to have silenced Face pretty impressively. As BA watched Face’s red, slightly gaping hole slowly start to close, Face groaned softly and collapsed down onto his right side, rolling neatly to avoid landing in his own wet patch.

Face looked like the cat that most definitely got the cream, wearing the most ridiculous grin, his chest still heaving a little, and his bright blue eyes slightly hooded but sparkling in the harsh overhead light. “Fuck, I needed that,” he breathed, the contented silence clearly too good to last. “Thanks, man. I really, really needed that.”

BA patted the leg closest to him then rolled slowly off the bed and up to his feet, feeling the little aftershocks still rippling through his body as he dealt with the condom before turning to start hunting for his clothes. If he laid down on the bed for even a moment he knew he wouldn’t want to get up again. “Same here, man. Thanks.”

“You want to stay?” Face was flat on his back now, arms above his head and one knee bent to frame his spent cock, his fine body sheened with a film of sweat. “I’m sure Murdock won’t even notice you’re gone.”

BA was surprised by the offer but, as tempting as it was, and as gorgeous as the pretty boy looked all flushed and sweaty and well-fucked, BA reluctantly knew he had to resist. Face had the potential to be a bad influence, obviously.

“I think Hannibal might notice me sneaking out in the morning,” he pointed out with a lazy grin, finally finding his boxer briefs and slipping them on, realising he was still wearing his socks.

Face returned the grin with an understanding nod, then promptly yawned. “Next round’s on me then,” he offered sleepily, and BA had to admit that sounded like a pretty damn good deal to him. 

He finished getting dressed as quickly as he could, then leaned over the bed to steal one last quick kiss. “Get some rest,” he told Face quietly, feeling an unexpected pang in his chest at the pretty picture in front of him. 

Face was already mostly asleep, still stark naked and comfortably splayed across the sheets, but he hummed happily into the kiss and mumbled, “You too, man. See you tomorrow.”

And as BA slipped out into the corridor, closing the door carefully behind himself, he figured this whole new team would be a damn good deal. He only hoped Hannibal could pull it all off. Somehow, with Face pulling the strings behind the scenes, BA knew it would all come together.


End file.
